Like A Stone
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: [CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION] In return for saving his life, Kagome asked him to stay with her forever. He agreed. First ever InuYasha/Demon Ororon Xover!
1. Of Dreams and Reality

Like A Stone

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or The Demon Ororon; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Mizuki Hakase. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/The Demon Ororon

Pairing(s): Ororon Gem Farell/Kagome

Rating: M

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, SWP, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Mentions of Mental Instability, Nudity, etc.

Summary: Waking up in a hospital, Kagome Higurashi comes to find that her adventures in the Feudal Era were nothing but a dream. She has been in Tokyo Hospital since the age of 10, stuck in a coma after a car crash took her family's life. Becoming withdrawn from the world, she moves back into the family shrine- which thankfully was still the same- and becomes a novelist. One day she finds an injured young man on the street, she takes him in. While she could sense he was a demon, she had no idea that he was the King of Hell. Out of gratitude, he offers to grant her one wish. Stuck in a reality that was so like and unlike the dream she had believed to be real, out of desperation to have something familiar of that world of her dreams. Kagome asks for him to stay with her forever.

He agrees.

A/N: Due to a request from a fellow Fanfiction author, I've decided to do this rare Xover! I hope that I reach the expectations of all my faithful readers. KnightmareFire or whatever damn name you use, I advise that you become aware of whom exactly you are attempting to fuck with. 8D That's your only warning. I'm not as nice as others that you've been flaming. I won't take your shit lying down.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Of Dreams and Reality<p>

* * *

><p>It was all over.<p>

Naraku was defeated and everyone would be able to live their lives in peace. Kagome smiled at all of her friends, which she had experienced so much with. Together they have experienced much, moments of pain, sadness, rage, hatred, jealousy, envy, relief, happiness, and love. So many things have become precious to her, and she knew that she was never going to forget these feelings. Over to the side Sango and Miroku were embracing each other as tears of happiness streamed down their faces at the fact that they would be able to live out the rest of their lives with each other. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother and Lord of the Western Lands, was watching as Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku celebrated the destruction of Naraku. Kouga and his wolves were licking their wounds, and also rejoicing the defeat of the creature that had almost destroyed their entire pack.

Smiling, Kagome stood by Inuyasha's side and glanced over at him with her warm brown eyes. Inuyasha stood there proudly, if not tiredly with his faithful blade Tetsusaiga in his sleeve-covered arms. Amber eyes were gazing at all of their friends and allies in contentment before his eyes slid over to lock with Kagome's own. "It's all over now Inuyasha, we can now live our lives now…without fear of Naraku or the Shikon no Tama destroying anyone's futures." For a moment, all emotions from the white-haired hanyou were wiped clean and he turned to face her.

"Yes, and it is time for you to wake up Kagome."

Blinking in confusion, Kagome clenched the pink marble in her hands as she pressed them against her chest. "What do you mean Inuyasha?" She then noticed that her surroundings were covered in darkness, and all of her friends were gone. Fear filled her and she moved forward and put her arms around the red-clad half-dog demon as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

"Inuyasha! Something is wrong! What is going on?"

InuYasha said nothing, and only pressed his nose into the hair on the top of her head. Running a hand through her silky locks, he closed his beautiful amber eyes. "It's finally time for you to wake up, things will be a bit hard…but I'm sure that you will make it through." Pulling back a bit from her, a small pain-filled grin was on his boyishly handsome face. "You were always the strongest of us all, and we'll always be with you…never forget that wench."

Chocolate eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her face, ignoring the pink marble as it fell by her feet. Bringing her hands up to her head, a gasp flew from her lips as a strong pulse went through her head. Her pupils dilated as her sense of vertigo tilted, and she fell back all the while holding out her hand towards Inuyasha. The hanyou only smiled, and tossed Tetsusaiga towards her.

"Keep Tetsusaiga with you, it was created to protect you and it shall always protect you…as I and the others will no longer have the ability to."

As she fell down into the darkness with the Shikon no Tama and the famed blade created by Inu no Taishou , and wielded by his now famous half-breed son, Inuyasha. One tear fell from her eyes, and her heavy lids fell shut.

* * *

><p>Fixing the flowers next to the bed of one of the hospital's most tragic patients, the young nurse jumped as the heart monitor's speed picked up. Snapping her head in the direction of the bed, shock and awe were apparent on her face as the young woman's eyelids fluttered open to reveal beautiful azure orbs to the world. Ten years has passed since the young woman had been placed in this room, and the now 17-year-old Higurashi Kagome has finally come back to the conscious world. Running towards the door, she threw it open and startled the other nurses, doctors, and patients loitering around.<p>

"She's awake! She's awake!"

Inside of the hospital room, bleary blue eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her surroundings in disbelief. Dry lips parted, and a single word slipped through her petal pink lips.

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

><p>End of Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Yep, it's short but what can you expect of a prologue but shortness? Anyway, I am about to get started on Chapter 1 while I am reading The Demon Ororon. Things will be happening differently due to the difference in Chiaki's and Kagome's characters. While Kagome is a pacifist, she does understand that sometimes violence is a must. Due to her journeys in the Feudal Era, she won't be so quick to condemn Ororon when he has to kill someone. Something that I don't like about Chiaki, don't like that then that is your problem. Well, I hope that you all enjoyed the Prologue. Please stick around to read Chapter 1!<p>

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


	2. Demon Ororon, HalfBreed Kagome Part I

Like A Stone

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or The Demon Ororon; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Mizuki Hakase. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/The Demon Ororon

Pairing(s): Ororon Gem Farell/Kagome

Rating: M

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, SWP, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Mentions of Mental Instability, Nudity, etc.

Summary: Waking up in a hospital, Kagome Higurashi comes to find that her adventures in the Feudal Era were nothing but a dream. She has been in Tokyo Hospital since the age of 10, stuck in a coma after a car crash took her family's life. Becoming withdrawn from the world, she moves back into the family shrine- which thankfully was still the same- and becomes a novelist. One day she finds an injured young man on the street, she takes him in. While she could sense he was a demon, she had no idea that he was the King of Hell. Out of gratitude, he offers to grant her one wish. Stuck in a reality that was so like and unlike the dream she had believed to be real, out of desperation to have something familiar of that world of her dreams. Kagome asks for him to stay with her forever.

He agrees.

A/N: Here I am with Chapter 1 of 'Like A Stone'! A fanfic requested by DiScOrD81690! I am happy by the reviews that I've received so far. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story. Yep, I made it that the whole InuYasha adventure was nothing more than a 'dream'. There shall be some XxxHolic cameos in this chapter. I don't own them, CLAMP does. KnightmareFire, I'm not sure you've reviewed yet, but here is something for you anyway! Fuck you! 8D As for the rest of my wonderful fans, I hope that I can continue to please.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Ororon the Demon, Kagome the Half-breed (Part I)<p>

* * *

><p><em>On a cold wet afternoon,<br>In a room full of emptiness by a freeway,  
>I confess I was lost in the pages of a book full of death;<br>Reading how we'll die alone.  
>And if we're good we'll lay to rest, anywhere we want to go.<em>

_In your house I long to be;_  
><em>Room by room patiently,<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you there, like a stone.<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you there, Alone.<em>

Like a Stone, **Audioslave**

* * *

><p>Delicate fingers danced across the keyboard as the story unfolded effortlessly on the blank Word document. Half-lidded azure eyes stared desperately at the screen as the scenes played out in her head like a movie. The words and dialogue were flawless and drew the readers in from the first sentence, a common statement made by the critics and fans of her work. InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale was a large hit in the literature world, and was being acclaimed as one of the best novels published since Harry Potter. Its popularity even overcame the supposed pop phenomenon known as Twilight, and there were more women and young women on Team Sesshoumaru then Team Edward ever had.<p>

Higurashi Kagome, the creator of this series didn't care much for the fortune that she had gained. All she cared for was to get her story down onto paper to make sure that she would never forget it, and have proof that she actually experienced everything. While it may be fiction to the rest of the world, she knew that it was real for her. She had spent the time recovering from her coma writing down all of her adventures, which she was told was a figment of her imagination.

There was no such thing as demon and magical jewels of power.

There was no one named InuYasha, Sango, or Miroku.

She wasn't traveling with a strange motley crew searching for jewel shards of the aforementioned jewel.

No, she had been in Tokyo Hospital since the age of 10. Her family killed by a drunken truck driver on duty. A common cause of death in the busy city of Tokyo, but every time it was tragic. They had even taken her to the graves of her family, and that only seemed to be the nail in the coffin for her.

As soon as she was released, she had been moved into her family's shrine. That was one thing that had stayed the same for her, and it was a brief point of relief for her. But soon, she knew that she would fall into madness if she didn't occupy herself. What didn't help was that her aura was just as if not more powerful than it was in her 'dreams'. Spirits of many kinds would follow her whenever she walked outside of the Shrine. Harmless and malicious in kind, but they both were purified by her magnified aura.

Unfortunately, this had creeped out the few people who had tried to get to know her. Well, all except for a strange woman she had met during her one of her rare times venturing from the shrine and out of Tokyo. Ichihara Yuuko was a strange woman, and the spiritually sensitive young woman could easily sense the vibrant and powerful aura from the shop down the street. After a short conversation about Hitsuzen, she had agreed to bless a pair of beaded rosaries and she was given talismans in return. What caused Kagome to agree with this exchange was the fact that the talismans looked exactly the same as Miroku's. Blessing two rosaries seemed like such a small price to pay for gaining something that kept her closer to her lost friends.

But most days like the current, she would be here sitting in front of her laptop typing her adventures down. It was only due to the meddling of a temporary caretaker, which caused her personal accounts of her adventures in the Feudal Era to become a popular fantasy novel. Running a hand nervously through her hair, she stopped to take a break as she came to a stop at the moment Miroku entered the story. That would be the perfect place to stop.

"_Like a Stone"_, by **Audioslave** played lazily in the background as the scent of sandalwood from the incense burning wafted around the room. Stretching her hands above her head, she didn't even flinch as a loud pop seemed echoed through the empty house. Getting up from her feet, she brushed down the front of the large sweater that slipped down from one shoulder. Looking over at the clock on the wall, she sighed as she bent down to press save and close down the top of her laptop. Walking carefully through the piles of books that littered the messy floor of her room, Kagome got to the door and slid it open.

Making her way to the kitchen, she opened up the fridge and looked for something to eat. Smacking her lips, a small frown formed on her pretty face and she brushed her long bangs away from her eyes. The long tresses were one thing that she hadn't changed either. Like Kikyo, she kept her hair past her thighs. While it was a painful reminder of the woman who had been a rival and so much more to her, it was something that kept her memories of her time there alive. Sighing, she stepped back and closed the refrigerator. Going over to her purse that she left sitting in a chair in the dining room, she dug out the black credit card that was given to her by a mysterious associate of her father's.

While she didn't know this man, he had been the one taking care of not only her, the hospital bills, but also the properties of her family that she had inherited. Just recently, she had received this card from him and apparently there was no limit. Disregarding the weirdness of it all, she was told that all of the income she had acquired with her book series was on the card along with money she inherited from her family. Stepping out of the house after slipping into some sandals, the light from the moonlight illuminated her pale skin. Her blue eyes seemed to glow from beneath her ink black bangs, closing the door behind her she drew a finger across the talisman plastered on the door.

"There's a full moon…Yuuko-san mentioned something about this…the spirits will probably be more active this night because of something."

Running her fingers through her ankle-length black hair, she tapped the top of her foot on the ground before walking across the shrine grounds towards the stairs. The night was very still, and the only sound that filled the air was the jingle of wind chimes caused by the slight breeze. Walking down the stairs, her eyes peered through the trees and noticed every now and then a will-o-wisps floating around. Closing her eyes, she continued down the long flight of stairs until her foot touched the path at the bottom of the stairs.

Sashaying to the rhythm in her head, she hummed as she walked down the lonely street. Eerily glowing eyes saw the many spirits that seemed to be waiting for something. Deciding to hurry and get to the small take-out place, she quickened her pace. Walking down the street for a few minutes, she was able to make it to the take-out place in time. Ordering some fried rice, pork buns, and some Strawberry Paraiso tea, she quickly bid the flushed employee farewell before making her way back home.

The spirits that she had seen on her way here seemed to grow even more restless the closer she came to her home. Coming around the corner, her blue eyes widened as her gaze fell unto a slumped over figure against a light pole. A gasp fell from her lips, and the exact words that Ichihara Yuuko had spoken that day reverberated through her mind as amber eyes peered up at her through golden blond hair.

"_**There will come a time when a being of unassuming proportions will bring doom to heaven and hell…"**_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! I've finished Chapter 1! Next chapter will be a continuation of this one, and Ororon shall be introduced formally. I am happy that I got some reviews, two from what I can see. Hopefully I get some more reviews. TTATT I think that everyone haven't been paying this account much attention since it's been a while since I've updated anything but my HP Xover fics. Anyway, thank you for those that have reviewed, and I've decided that the 100th reviewer will be able to request a Kagome Xover fic from me. Since others in this fandom brought to my attention that I've been drifting off, and I have to agree. So I will be working on my Kagome Xovers a bit more in apology.<p>

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


End file.
